Chapter 2/Ezri telling Kelly
(Space, sector 889) The Intrepid emerges out of slipstream along with the Enterprise and gets into formation with battlegroup Beta led by the USS Aventine and Captain Ezri Dax who has Kelly on board the ship. (Captain's quarters) Ezri, Kadan, and Typhuss walks into the room as Ezri turns to them. All right guys what's going on and Kadan why do you have four pips instead of three and where's John at anyway he never contacted me Ezri says as she looks at them. Ezri, John's KIA says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. She sits down on the couch. No, no that's a lie nothing can happen to him he told me he was just going to Nimbus III to discuss a way to make peace with the Empire to end the war with them Ezri says as she looks at them. Ezri, the Enterprise crew searched Nimbus III for six days and they didn't find John, I'm so sorry, the Empire doesn't want peace with us, if there's anything you need call me says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. Then Kelly walked in from her class. Mom what's wrong? Kelly says as she looks at her then she sees Typhuss. Kelly shakes her head. No, oh god no he can't be dead Kelly says as she gets on one knee and punches the ground as a tear falls to the deck. (USS Intrepid, Captain's quarters, deck 9) Kira is in front of a Bajoran alter praying for John's soul to be granted into the Celestial Temple when Ezri Tigan walks in. I need to see your husband now Ezri says as she looks at Kira. She walks over to the desk and press the com panel. Kira to Typhuss Kira says as she activated the panel. (Captain's ready room) Typhuss pushes a button on his desk. What is it Kira says Typhuss as he sits behind his desk. Can me and Ezri see you there's something you need to hear Kira says over the com. Typhuss is confused a bit. Honey, which Ezri, our Ezri or the Ezri from the alternate mirror universe says Typhuss as he looks at a picture of John. Alternate mirror one Kira says over the com. He puts the picture of John down. As they walked into the ready room. Typhuss good to see you again Ezri says as she looks at him. Typhuss and her shake hands. You too Ezri, please sit down says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri and Kira. She sits down. I'm here with information on your friend John Martin he's alive and in the hands of the Empire Ezri says as she looks at them. Typhuss is very curious on what happened and how did he get there. How do you know that Ezri says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. She takes a Cardassian rod out of her vest and puts into the desk monitor and on it the transmission of John being tortured is being showed as she explains how she got it. One of my contacts in Empress Sato's ranks was able to send this to me its the real deal according to the Grand Admiral and Commander Troi, Empress Sato is suppose to "interrogate" him Ezri says as she looks at them. Then Typhuss looks at John on the monitor and can tell he's been beaten down. I'm going to have show this to Ezri then Starfleet Command to plan a rescue mission says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri and Kira. Kira looks at him. Typhuss why not just inform Janeway she's more then willing then Nechayev is Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. He nods. All right I will tell Kathryn says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. (Alternate mirror universe, 2389) John is taken into the Empress's quarters and looks around and sees Hoshi soaking in the tub as her hair is up in a bun. You must be John Martin Captain of the Federation starship USS Enterprise born 2333 on Earth to both Maria and James Martin husband of Captain Ezri Dax of the USS Aventine father of Kelly Martin and friend of Typhuss James Kira Empress Sato says as she looks at him with a seductive look. John looks at her. You've done your homework John says as he looks at her. She nods. And now our chat can begin Sato says as she walks over to him.